Doctor's Gentle Love
by chochoberry
Summary: [KrisDO] Kris adalah seorang dokter bedah yang sangat jenius, sampai dia dapat julukan Godhand, akankah tangan Kris mampu membuat D.O mencintainya ? -bad summary-


**Tittle : Doctor's Gentle Love**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo & other**

**Genre : romance, little hurt, boy x boy, yaoi**

_**Cuap – cuap **_: ff ini diangkat dari komik, waktu gue baca niih komik kayaknya seru kalau diubah ke versi yaoi, tapi saat coba ngetik ulang kok feelnya nggak dapat yak -..-

Gue nulis ini juga terinspirasi dari saeng gue, dia ngetik ff juga berdasarkan komik, gue jadi ikut – ikutan deh ._.v

Mian, kalau ff ini jelek, garing, ngebosenin...maklum gue kan author abal – abal. Dan gue mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang udah baca ff gaje gue ini *kabur sebelum ditampol sandal

**xoxo**

" akhirnya hari ini selesai juga " ucap namja manis yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, namun teman – temannya sering memanggilnya dengan D.O.

Ini adalah minggu pertama D.O bekerja paruh waktu di toko ini. Toko ini agak sedikit berbeda dengan toko biasa. Toko ini berada di dalam rumah sakit Universitas Sunkyungkwan .

Saat D.O tengah mengunci pintu toko, tiba – tiba ada sebuah tangan yang muncul (?) mencegah D.O untuk menutup pintu tokonya.

D.O mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat tangan itu, tangan yang besar siapa lagi kalau bukan si Godhand Dokter Kris.

" untung masih sempat...aku mau beli nasi kotaknya " ucap kris dingin.

Orang – orang yang datang ke toko ini biasanya pasien atau orang – orang yang berhubungan dengan rumah sakit ini.

" Dokter Kris...! apanya yang masih sempat ? " D.O berkacak pinggang sambil menunjukkan wajah kesalnya, membuat Kris terkejut.

" menurut arlojiku, Dokter terlambat 1 menit 30 detik " ucap D.O lagi sambil melihat arlojinya yang bertengger (?) manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

" hanya satu menit saja, aku tadi sibuk sekali " Kris membela dirinya.

" tapi itu sudah peraturannya, toko ini harus tutup jam 11 malam jadi selepas dari jam 11 malam aku tidak melayani pembeli lagi " ucap D.O seakan – akan tidak peduli terhadap Kris yang mungkin sedang kelaparan.

Kris hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan D.O, bagaimana tidak kesal setelah capek bekerja, perut kelaparan eh mau beli nasi kotak sudah tidak bisa,

" aku terlambat...! " ucap seseorang memecah keheningan yang terjadi antara Kris dan D.O.

D.O menoleh ke asal suara, wajahnya langsung berseri – seri, " Dokter Suho...! "

" selamat malam D.O – sshi " ucap Suho sambil tersenyum manis.

" tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan nasi kotak deluxe set untuk Dokter Suho " ucap D.O sambil tersenyum malu – malu.

sontak ucapan D.O membuat kedua dokter muda ini menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda.

" wah senangnya... gomawo D.O – shhi " ucap Suho.

Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa berguman tidak jelas untuk menutupi kekesalannya.

" tapi bagaimana dengan Dokter Kris ? " tanya Suho sambil menoleh ke arah Kris yang saat ini memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

" apa boleh buat, aku juga akan mengambilkan nasi kotak untuk Dokter Kris " ucap D.O yang merasa tidak enak pada Kris.

Kris hanya memandang D.O sejenak sambil menunjukkan wajah kesalnya " Tidak usah... " setelah berkata demikian Kris langsung pergi dari tempat itu, diikuti oleh Suho yang sebelumnya telah mengucapkan terima kasih pada D.O karena memberinya nasi kotak, deluxe set lagi.

D.O hanya memandang kepergian Kris, dia menghela napasnya " benar – benar Dokter yang aneh ".

D.O kembali mengingat pengalaman pertamanya bertemu dengan Kris, benar – benar pertemuan pertama yang tidak menyenangkan.

_**Flashback On**_

D.O tengan menjaga toko seperti biasa, tiba – tiba dia dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Kris. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kris langsung menunjukkan sebatang coklat pada D.O.

" _tangannya bagus, jemarinya panjang.. "_ ucap D.O dalam hati saat mengamati tangan Kris yang tengah memegang sebatang coklat

" apa kau yang menjual coklat ini pada pasien ? " ucap Kris dengan nada dingin yang selalu menyertainya.

" hah... ! " ucap D.O kaget, D.O ingat benar yang membeli coklat itu adalah keluarga pasien bukan pasien.

Belum sempat D.O membela diri, Kris langsung memarahinya " pastikan kau memeriksa kartu indentitas pasiennya dulu... ! menjual coklat pada pasien diabetes, apa kau berniat membunuhnya ha... ! "

D.O yang dibentak oleh Kris, nyalinya langsung ciut. Kris benar – benar menakutkan saat marah.

" ah ... aku ... ma ... maaf " ucap D.O gagap, dia benar – benar tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

Di saat yang genting begitu, datanglah Suho, dia bagaikan malaikat penyelamat bagi D.O karena telah membelanya.

" sudahlah ... Dokter Kris, apa boleh buat kalau pasien itu menyamar sebagai orang yang datang menjenguk ? aku pun tidak akan bisa membedakannya, ya kan ? " Suho menepuk pundak Kris yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tampang – don't touch me.

Kris terdiam mencerna ucapan Suho, ada benarnya juga ucapan Suho pasien tersebut menyamar menjadi keluarga pasien wajar saja jika D.O tidak tahu. Jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan D.O.

Akhirnya berkat Suho, D.O selamat dari amukan dari Kris.

_**Flashback off**_

Karena kejadian itulah D.O sangat respect dengan Suho, bahkan D.O mempunyai perasaan terhadap Suho. Walaupun Suho hanya Dokter yang magang di rumah sakit ini.

" Dokter Kris ... ! " panggil D.O.

Kris langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya,

" ini... aku tadi hanya bercanda, tapi tinggal ini saja yang tersisa " D.O menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang isinya nasi kotak pada Kris.

Kris mengambil bungkusan itu, belum sempat Kris mengucapkan sesuatu, D.O telah berlalu dari hadapannya sambil berteriak " dah... selamat jaga malam ".

Kris melihat isi bungkusan itu, yang ternyata isinya adalah nasi kotak biasa.

" syukurlah Dokter bisa mendapatkannya " ucap Suho.

" aku tidak bisa mengerti, anak itu... dia memberikan nasi kotak biasa untukku dan nasi kotak deluxe set untukmu yang cuma Dokter magang " Kris menghela napas panjang, dia tidak menyangka pamornya kalah dengan Suho.

" habisnya Dokter Kris selalu bersikap ketus terhadap anak itu siih..dia itu sangat populer diantara para pasien, sikapnya yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum membuat mereka jadi semangat " Suho menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang D.O.

Kris terdiam mendengar penjelasan Suho, apa benar apa yang dikatakan Suho ? aku terlalu ketus terhadapnya sehingga dia bersikap begitu padaku, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Kris.

**xoxo**

" D.O – shhi sudah tahu belum ? " tanya Chen rekan kerja D.O di toko tersebut.

D.O menoleh ke arah temannya itu sambil memasang wajah penasaran, Chen ini adalah pengganti koran bagi D.O karena bila D.O butuh informasi tentang apapun, tinggal tanya saja pada Chen karena Chen pasti akan menjawabnya dengan lugas, tepat dan jelas.

" katanya Dokter Suho pergi kencan buta dengan yeoja yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya " ucap Chen yang membuat D.O kaget satengah mati, pria yang disukainya pergi kencan dengan yeoja lain, cemburu eoh ?

" sepertinya Dokter Suho juga menyukai yeoja itu " lanjut Chen tanpa memperdulikan perasaan D.O yang mungkin saat ini tengah panas tebakar api cemburu.

" udah ah...aku cuma menyampaikan berita itu, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, aku mau belanja barang toko yang sudah habis ... bye~ " Chen pun langsung menghilang dari hadapan D.O.

D.O langsung kehilangan semangatnya setelah mendengar berita tadi. Dokter Suho adalah Dokter yang baik hati dan tampan, kalau ikut kencan buta seperti itu pasti bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pacar.

Saat D.O sibuk memikirkan Suho, tiba – tiba Kris datang dan menyerahkan selembar uang pada D.O.

" ada apa Dokter Kris ? kenapa datang diam – diam begitu ? " ucap D.O kaget karena Kris tiba – tiba berdiri di hadapannya.

" kemarin aku belum membayar nasi kotaknya "

" sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tagihan Dokter kok "

" begitukah ? " Kris memasukkan kembali uang ke saku celananya, " aku juga sengaja kesini karena melihatmu tidak bersemangat, tidak seperti biasanya. Kau jadi aneh kalau begini, cepatlah kembali seperti biasanya " Kris berlalu dari hadapan D.O.

D.O kaget mendengar ucapan Kris, dia tidak menyangka ternyata Kris memperhatikannya.

" Dokter Kris... ! " panggil D.O

" wae ? " jawab Kris singkat.

" ah...aku...anu...a..apa Dokter Suho sudah mempunyai pacar ? " D.O bertanya malu – malu.

Kris memandang D.O sejenak, lalu kekesalannya kembali muncul " mana aku tahu... ! kau jangan memikirkan cowok saja.. ! kerja yang benar..! " Kris langsung keluar dari toko itu meninggalkan D.O yang shock akibat teriakannya.

" huft... lebih baik aku tidak usah bertanya pada Dokter Kris, dia benar – benar menyeramkan saat marah " D.O mengelus dadanya.

D.O memandang punggung Kris, yang semakin lama semakin hilang dari hadapannya, untuk sekilas D.O sempat merasa kalau Kris ternyata baik juga, mau memperhatikan dirinya. D.O merasa dirinya benar – benar bodoh.

" D.O – shhi, akrab dengan dengan Dokter Kris ya ? " Chen yang baru pulang langsung bertanya pada D.O.

" eh...sama sekali tidak, tidak begitu kenal juga " jawab D.O.

" begitu ya ? sayang sekali, Dokter Kris itu hebat sekali, dia berhasil melakukan operasi yang belum pernah dilakukan sebelumnya. Wajahnya sampai dimuat di sampul majalah asing " Chen kembali memberikan informasi pada D.O. Benar – benar koran berjalan bukan ?

D.O langsung terpengarah, kagum akan kehebatan Kris. Kris benar – benar seorang Godhand mampu menyelesaikan operasi yang sulit. D.O sempat berpikir satu – satunya hal baik yang dimiliki Kris adalah tangannya yang bagus.

**xoxo**

" apa buku yang kupesan waktu itu sudah sampai ? " tanya Kris dengan wajah coolnya.

" ah...ada disini " D.O mencari buku yang dimaksud oleh Kris.

" tidak kusangka ternyata Dokter membaca yang seperti ini juga " ucap D.O saat menemukan buku yang dipesan Kris.

Kris mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan D.O, lalu membaca judulnya " yaa..! buku yang kupesan itu " Pengobatan Sehari – Hari bukan " Masakan Sehari – hari "

" mwo... ? " D.O membelalakkan matanya karena kaget, dia salah membeli buku.

_" aku pasti dimarahi " _batin D.O, dia sudah pasrah akan keadaannya saat ini.

" ehehehe... jauh sekali salahnya " Kris malah tertawa menanggapi kesalahan D.O, membuat D.O terheran – heran.

" ternyata Dokter kalau tertawa manis juga " ucap D.O ceplas ceplos (?).

Ucapan D.O membuat Kris langsung menghentikan tawanya dan kembali ke gaya coolnya. Kris menyentil jidat D.O membuat D.O mengaduh kesakitan.

" tidak sopan " ucap Kris sambil beranjak pergi dari toko tersebut.

" ah..! Dokter...bukunya..! " teriak D.O saat mengetahui Kris membawa buku yang salah tersebut.

" karena sedang bosan, aku akan membacanya...tapi tetap pesankan buku yang kuminta ! jangan sampai salah lagi..! " perintah Kris.

" baik...aku janji tidak akan salah lagi " D.O berkata tegas.

Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan D.O lalu keluar dari toko tersebut. Saat Kris benar – benar hilang dari hadapannya, D.O menyentuh dahinya yang disentil oleh Kris. Ini adalah pertama kalinya D.O disentuh oleh tangan Kris, D.O pikir tangannya tidak terlalu buruk bahkan jantung D.O sedikit berdebar – debar.

**xoxo**

D.O tengah merapikan barang yang dijual di toko tersebut. Tidak sengaja dia melihat Kris yang berdiri di depan rak buah – buahan. Rupanya Kris kebingungan mencari buah.

" _dia kebingungan memlihnya " _ batin D.O sambil menahan tawa, dia pun mengambil buah yang baru datang pagi dan memberikannya pada Kris.

" yang ini masih segar, jadi pasti enak " D.O menyodorkan sekotak buah pada Kris

Kris terkejut karena tiba – tiba D.O berbicara padanya saat asyik memilih buah.

" di luar dugaan, ternyata dokter ini lamban juga ya ? masa tidak bisa memilih buah yang masih segar " penyakit D.O kumat lagi, ceplas ceplos.

" dasar cerewet ... ! " kesal Kris sambil merebut buah yang dipegang D.O.

" _lagi – lagi aku mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu "_ D.O membatin, wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan karena mengatakan hal yang tidak – tidak.

" terima kasih atas bantuannya " ucap Kris membuat D.O terbengong – bengong (?).

Ucapan terima kasih Kris membuat D.O menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, ternyata banyak juga hal yang baik dalam diri Kris selain tangannya itu.

**xoxo**

" aku pergi mengantar barang dulu ya ? " D.O berpamitan pada Chen, karena malam ini adalah jadwal dirinya untuk mengantar barang ke gudang barang.

D.O pun berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung kecil, mengusir sepi, dia pun melewati ruangan yang di pintunya tertulis " Unit Bedah Jantung ".

D.O berhenti di depan ruangan itu, " kalau tidak salah, sepertinya Dokter Kris itu Dokter di unit bedah jantung " D.O berbicara sendiri.

Pikiran D.O kembali melayang dimana Kris menyentil dahinya, dia ingin disentuh oleh tangan itu sekali lagi, apakah itu aneh ?

D.O mendekati ruangan itu, kebetulan kaca di ruangan itu tidak terlindungi oleh tirai, sehingga D.O bisa leluasa melihat kedalam. D.O mematung melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam, tangan indah yang D.O kenal sedang memeluk seorang yeoja yang tidak D.O kenal.

Dengan cepat D.O memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak ingin melihat adegan itu lama – lama, hatinya sedikit sakit saat melihatnya.

Dengan terburu – buru D.O melanjutkan pekerjaanya, mengantarkan barang.

" fiuh... " D.O menghela napas panjang karena pekerjaannya telah selesai, tiba – tiba penglihatannya yang tajam menangkap siluet Kris, secepat kilat dia bersumbunyi di balik meja kasir.

Cekrek...! terdengar suara pintu terbuka, siapa lagi yang membuka pintu itu kalau bukan Kris.

" apa tidak ada orang yang menjaga di kasir ini ? " Kris kesal karena toko tersebut tidak ada orang sama – sekali.

D.O tentu mendengar suara Kris, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak berani menunjukkan dirinya di depan Kris.

" _bagaimana ini ? aku langsung bersembunyi tanpa pikir panjang...habisnya yang tadi itu, aku tidak ingin melihat tangan itu.."_ ucap D.O dalam hati, dia kembali teringat kejadian dimana Kris sedang memeluk seorang yeoja.

" kau sedang apa ? " Suho muncul tiba – tiba.

" hyaaa...! Dokter Suho... " D.O tersentak kaget.

Suho hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi D.O, diapun ikut jongkok di samping D.O.

" apa Dokter Kris masih disini ? " tanya D.O dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Suho mengamati keadaan sekitar, " tidak ada tuh...emang ada apa dengan Dokter Kris ? "

D.O diam sejenak, kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas, " eumm...bukannya begitu siih, tadi aku melihat Dokter Kris sedang memeluk seorang yeoja, kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti itu di rumah sakit ? "

" ah...orang itu ! itu karena operasi suaminya berjalan lancar, walaupun operasinya sangat sulit, tapi berkat Dokter Kris semuanya bisa berjalan lancar " Suho menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang D.O lihat tadi.

" benar hanya begitu ? " tanya D.O memastikan.

Suho hanya mengangguk – angguk, D.O tersenyum lega karena ketakutannya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

" D.O – sshi, apa kau menyukai Dokter Kris ? " tanya Suho yang berhasil membuat wajah D.O bersemu merah.

" Dokter ngomong apa ! itu tidak mungkin ! " D.O mencoba mengelak.

" kau itu mudah sekali ditebak "

" Dokter Suho... " ucapan D.O terhenti karena tiba – tiba saja Kris berdiri di hadapan mereka.

" kalian sedang apa ? " tanya Kris dengan aura membunuhnya, " jangan bermesraan seperti itu ! kerja yang benar ! " lanjut Kris.

" kami tidak bermesraan kok... iyakan Dokter Suho ? " D.O mencoba membela diri, sedangkan Suho hanya meanggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan D.O.

" terserah apa katamu ! cepat hitung belanjaanku ! " ucap Kris ketus.

" semuanya jadi 480 won " D.O menghitung semua belanjaan Kris dengan menunduk, dia tidak berani memandang wajah Kris.

Suho yang melihat Kris dan D.O hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya " kenapa orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu menjadi bodoh ? " gumam Suho sambil beranjak pergi tanpa pamit pada Kris dan D.O.

Kris langsung membayar semua belanjaanya. Saat Kris membuka pintu, D.O memanggilnya " Dokter Kris.. ! tadi itu sebenarnya ... "

" itu bukan urusanku, melihatmu hanya membuatku kesal saja " Kris memotong ucapan D.O.

D.O mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan Kris kalau boleh jujur hatinya sakit, " sebenarnya aku...aku...benci Dokter " ucap D.O yang entah didengar atau tidak oleh Kris karena Kris telah menjauh dari hadapannya.

Bulir – bulir bening mengalir dari mata indah D.O, " hiks...aku menyukaimu, tapi aku terlambat menyadarinya...hiks " gumam D.O.

**xoxo**

Sejak kejadian itu, Kris tidak pernah datang lagi ke toko. D.O merindukan Kris, ah tidak sangat merindukannya malah.

D.O tengah merapikan barang di toko seperti biasa, tiba – tiba dia melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan masuk ke dalam toko.

" waaa...! pengutil...! " ucap D.O karena dia melihat orang itu memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam sakunya.

D.O pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menegur pengutil tersebut, " hei..kau... ! "

Orang itu langsung lari saat melihat D.O, D.O berusaha mengejarnya. D.O pun berhasil mencengkram baju orang itu.

" lepaskan... ! " orang itu menepis tangan D.O dan mendorongnya membuat D.O terjatuh.

Namun D.O tidak kenal menyerah, dia tetap mengejar orang itu dan meraih bajunya lagi. Rupanya orang itu sudah kehilangan kesabaran, dia pun siap mengayunkan tangannya hendak memukul D.O.

D.O menutup matanya erat – erat, namun hingga detik ini dia belum merasakan sakitnya terkena pukulan. Dia pun membuka matanya perlahan, betapa kagetnya dia melihat Kris tengah memegang tangan pengutil itu, melindungi dirinya dengan tubuhnya.

" Dokter... " ucap D.O ada nada kegembiraan disana.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? " tanya Kris dingin pada pengutil itu.

" minggir... ! " pengutil itu mendorong tubuh Kris sekuat tenaga, dan melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya.

Tubuh Kris yang terdorong tidak sengaja membentur rak yang ada dibelakangnya.

Bruk...brak...brak... barang – barang yang terdapat dalam rak itu terjatuh semua.

" Dokter...bahaya... ! " D.O mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh dari jatuhnya barang – barang itu.

D.O dan Kris pun terjatuh dengan posisi yang cukup rawan (?), D.O berada di atas tubuh Kris. Tangan D.O menyangga tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak menempel (?) pada tubuh Kris.

" apa Dokter terluka ? apa tangan Dokter baik – baik saja ? " tanya D.O panik.

" dasar bodoh...! aku baik – baik saja, daripada mengkhawatirkan aku lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri " jawab Kris.

" syukurlah...tangan Dokter itu jauh lebih penting daripada diriku " D.O memegang tangan Kris.

Tanpa D.O sadari, bulir – bulir bening juga mengalir dari matanya, membuat Kris speecless melihatnya.

Ternyata tangan Kris yang indah itu mampu mambuat jantung seorang D.O berdebar – debar. Kris mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah D.O, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah D.O, mencium bibirnya lembut.

" maaf... " ucap Kris sambil menunduk.

" bukankah Dokter kesal melihatku ? " tanya D.O dengan wajah memerah, karena Kris namja yang disukainya tiba – tiba menciumnya.

" aku memang kesal, karena aku melihatmu bermesraan dengan Dokter itu " jawab Kris, rupanya dia cemburu pada Suho.

" _salah sendiri dokter melihatnya "_ batin D.O

" aku mengerti, kau menyukai Dokter magang itu kan ? "

" itu dulu, tapi setelah itu...setelah aku tersentuh oleh sihir dari tangan Dokter Kris, hanya dengan disentuh saja aku bisa sangat berdebar – debar. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal ini " jawab D.O panjang lebar, dengan wajah yang memerah tentunya.

Kris tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban D.O, " itu karena aku si jenius bertangan dewa, aku akan membuatmu semakin berdebar lagi " ucap Kris sambil menarik wajah D.O lalu mencium bibirnya lagi, D.O pun membalas ciuman lembut Kris.

_Aku telah terkena sihir dari tangan dan jemari indah ini._

**END**


End file.
